


One Piece PETs: Strip Poker

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Poker, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Nami decide to play a not-so-innocent game of strip poker. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Strip Poker

**One Piece PETs: Strip Poker**

 

(I do not own One Piece. This fantabulous series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

In the Women's Quarters, Nami, Robin, Zoro, and Luffy are playing poker early in the evening. Although, this is no ordinary poker game...for they are playing strip poker. No one has lost their clothing, yet, but there was still time.

 

There was complete and utter silence while they played. Luffy looked at his hand and he smiled. It looked like he had a good one. Nami noticed, though she did not say anything. Then she looked at Zoro, whose ear twitched slightly.

 

 _'Wonder what he's got up his sleeve...'_ she thought.

 

Then she looked at Robin, who was eyeing her hand. Nami noticed that Robin had one eyebrow up high while the other was low.

 

 _'Her too?'_ the Booted Puss questioned, mentally. _'I'm not really surprised.'_

 

Ten minutes pass by until the four of them reveal their hands. Zoro and Robin each had a royal flush and Luffy had...

 

"Seven Aces!?"

 

"Yup!" the Monkey Man grinned.

 

"Darn~..." Nami pouted, then she shrugged. "Oh, well."

 

Nami undid her bra and lifted it up, causing her breasts to bounce. Seeing this made Luffy blush as well as cause something to rise up down south.

 

"Something wrong, Luffy?" she asked.

 

"Uh, no..." he lied.

 

Nami smirked.

 

 _'Aw,'_ she thought. _'He's so cute when he blushes.'_

 

Robin chuckled at the sight.

 

 _'How adorable.'_ she thought.

 

Zoro only rolled his eyes.

 

"Good grief." he muttered.

 

So, they continued to play. Luffy looked around to see if he could see everyone's tells.

 

"Don't even think about it, Luffy." Zoro told him.

 

"Aw!" Luffy pouted.

 

"Sorry, Luffy, but no cheating, this time." Nami added.

 

"Okay..." Luffy muttered.

 

Soon, they revealed their hands.

 

"Well, well," Nami spoke up with a smirk...before she revealed a Full House! "Looks like I win!"

 

"Aw, dammit!" Zoro cursed as he took off his shirt, revealing his pecs and six-pack abs.

 

"Criminy..." Luffy grumbled as he took off his pants.

 

"Oh, well." Robin sighed as she took off her shoes and snuck a quick glance at Zoro.

 

She blushed at the sight of his toned, chiseled features. She thought to herself, _'Now there's something I'd like to sink my teeth into.'_

 

While they began the next round, Nami stretched, her chest in full view of Luffy. Luffy quickly covered his nose...poor thing was about to explode. Nami made a small smirk; she loved teasing her captain.

 

Blizzard happened to be walking by... and then he saw what was going on.

 

 _'Holy...!'_ he thought...before he awkwardly backed away before anyone could notice. _'I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything, I did NOT see anything!!'_

 

"Blizzard, what's wrong?" Chopper asked, seeing the wolf-dog in such a panicked state.

 

 _'Look, I didn't see anything, ALL RIGHT?!'_ Blizzard snapped.

 

"AH!" Chopper shrieked, jumping back.

 

 _"Oh...sorry, Chopper,"_ Blizzard apologized. _"Something came up."_

 

"What came up?" the reindeer asked, innocently.

 

 _"It's nothing you need to be concerned with."_ Blizzard answered.

 

"Okay." Chopper replied.

 

*****Meanwhile, in the Women's Quarters*****

 

So far, things were pretty quiet. Robin scratched her thigh and Zoro noticed.

 

_'Is that her tell?'_

 

Robin only stared at her cards, not really showing any emotion, whatsoever.

 

_'...Guess not.'_

 

With Luffy and Nami, Luffy's tail twitched this way and that, and he stuck his tongue out in an eager manner...and he kept getting distracted by his navigator's very ample bosom. Zoro grumbled at the sight.

 

"Oh, brother..." he muttered.

 

While this was going on, Robin kept making quick sneak peeks at Zoro. She licked her lips slightly at the sight of his chest; the Crane Woman could not wait to go at it with the Tiger Man.

 

Soon, it was time to show their hands and Zoro ended up winning. So Robin took off her sarong, giving Zoro a great view of her legs. Luffy took off his shirt and Nami took off her jeans, leaving her in just her panties and sandals.

 

Luffy swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

 _'Dear god...!'_ he thought. _'She's driving me crazy!'_

 

Nami made a cat-like smirk, thinking, _'Great Ceiling Cat, I love when he goes nuts.'_

 

Back with Zoro and Robin, Zoro looked at Robin, purring as quietly as he could. Seeing her legs was turning him on. So much so, he didn't even realize he was about to... *ahem* churn the butter, if you know what I mean.

 

 _'Dammit...'_ he thought. _'Any longer and I'll go insane.'_

 

Robin was not doing any better herself. Hell, she looked like she was about to lose it, any minute now.

 

 _'Please let this game end soon.'_ she prayed, mentally.

 

As the poker game went on, the players found themselves unable to contain themselves more and more. On the plus side, Nami was winning. Luffy and Zoro were both totally nude and Robin was wearing nothing except her panties.

 

"I...can't...take it...anymore...!" Luffy winced. "I'm going crazy...!!!"

 

 _'Dammit!'_ thought Zoro. _'I'm losing my mind here!'_

 

Robin was doing no better...Poor dear was steadily losing her mind and Nami? She was just enjoying herself as she continued to torture Luffy. The Booted Puss wanted him good and horny before they began f***ing each other silly. She could just imagine seeing him doing that "f*cked silly" face like the one she had once. The thought of that image turned her on even more.

 

"Luffy," she began.

 

"Yes, Nami?" he replied.

 

"Since we're all practically in our birthday suits...why don't we just skip right to the sex--"

 

Before she could finish that sentence, Luffy just threw himself on top of her!

 

"FUCK YES!!!" he yelled before he started kissing her.

 

Zoro and Robin watched Luffy and Nami...going at it like a bunch of rabbits.

 

"They didn't waist any time..." Zoro remarked.

 

"Yeah..." Robin agreed.

 

Zoro and Robin looked at each other...and soon, they went at it, too.

 

"Oh, you don't know how much I've wanted this...!" Robin moaned.

 

Zoro was kissing Robin on her neck and even giving her little love bites. The Crane Woman cried out from the pleasure.

 

Meanwhile, with Luffy and Nami, Luffy was drooling with pleasure as he just kept banging Nami. The Booted Puss yowled.

 

"Oh, Luffy~!!!" she cried.

 

Eventually, they both climaxed and switched to a different position. Back with Zoro and Robin, they're now in the 69 position. Robin licked and sucked on Zoro's wang as though it were a popsicle. Zoro was going to town on Robin's womanhood. She moaned from the sensation.

 

"Oh, Zoro~!" she cried.

 

Pretty soon, they both climaxed. They panted heavily...but then they switched into another position and went at it, again! Zoro was ramming himself into Robin very forcefully. To keep her quiet, he kissed her as he kept going in and out. The Crane Woman wrapped her wings around his neck and her legs around his waist as he kept on grinding.

 

Meanwhile, with Luffy and Nami, The Monkey Man continued thrusting into the Booted Puss' womanhood. Now this time, Nami had the ahegao face.

 

"Don't stop!!!" she screamed. "DAMMIT, DON'T STOP!!!"

 

"I won't!! I WON'T~!!!" Luffy cried.

 

They all continued for a solid hour until they climaxed; Robin and Nami screamed as they both had orgasms. Soon, the couples were leaning against the wall, side by side, hugging each other.

 

"That was fun," Robin noted, panting.

 

"You said it," Nami agreed. "We really should do this more often."

 

"Totally..." Luffy panted, grinning.

 

Suddenly, Luffy's stomach rumbled.

 

"Really, Luffy?" Nami asked.

 

"What?" he asked. "All that sex worked up an appetite."

 

Nami sighed.

 

"All right, I'll go and get you something to eat."

 

Nami put on a robe and headed for the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back with a plate of meat.

 

"Here you go!" she said.

 

"Thanks!" he replied, before gobbling up all of the meat.

 

He yawned.

 

"Tired, babe?"

 

Luffy nodded.

 

"Come on." Nami told him as she helped him up and lead him to her bed.

 

As they lay down, Luffy snuggled up to Nami and put his head in-between her chest, not that she minded.

 

"A full belly always feels nice after sex." Luffy whispered.

 

"I know, Lulu-chan." Nami agreed as she and the Monkey Man drifted off into sleep.

 

Back with Zoro and Robin, the two of them are now up in the Crow's Nest, wrapped up in their favorite blanket.

 

"I really did have fun, Zoro." Robin smiled, snuggling closer to the Tiger Man.

 

"You know me," he said. "I aim to please."

 

Robin chuckled, then kissed Zoro on the lips. This caused him to purr.

 

 _'He's so cute when he purrs.'_ she thought.

 

Soon, she fell asleep, wrapped up in Zoro's arms. Before they went to sleep, Zoro whispered, "'Night, Robin."

 

"Goodnight, Tiger."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading _Strip Poker_ ~!!!!!


End file.
